La serpiente y el león
by Severus's Lady
Summary: Por que es delgada la línea que hay entre el bien y el mal. Hermione está en medio de un abismo y por más que camina, él no puede llegar hasta ella. Está todo perdido, no hay una forma que la haga volver. ¿O sí?
1. Prólogo

_Hola, regreso de nuevo a la escritura con un fan fic que de momento no sé que hacer con él. Éste fic va dedicado como regalo de navidad atrasado que se concatena con día de reyes (igual de atrasado). Lamento que sea así pero bueno; más vale tarde que nunca._

_Es un SS/HG (obviamente) y va dedicado primordialmente a mi novio que fielmente me lee cuando puede y a quien se lo escribí, a mi nee chan Istharneko, a mi sempai Silver Toungue, a Nin's, Sweet treat, Dark treat, Crawling, Lady Adry y a mi prima Beatriz._

_**Disclaimer:** Los personajes y demáses no me pertenecen, son la fantástica idea de JK Rowling._

**Advertencia:** Presencia de OoC en Hermione, ya saben a que atenerse.

* * *

Prólogo:

_Se encontraba mirando hacia la ventana, frente a los acontecimientos sólo le daban ganas de pensar._

_Podía haberlo visto, podía haber intuído que a lo largo de lo que llevaba acabo bajo el nombre de "educación" sucedería una situación más o menos semejante. Treinta años antes había creído que nadie valía la pena, hasta que se encontró con ese chico al que alégremente decidió salvar de sus raíces; y al que mucho después le vería dotes de dictador, de líder, de tirano y un sin fin de cosas más que francamente no sonaban bien; pero que no ponían en duda que él era uno de los mejores magos que su escuela había formado._

_También fue testigo de lo peor, fue testigo de quizás uno de los peores enjendros que esa escuela pudo crear. Obviamente él no lo supo en el primer momento, aunque podía jurar que en sus ojos serpenteantes, viváces y oscuros estaba esa señal de alerta que de haberlo visto; le hubiera ahorrado a la humanidad un par de años de sufrimiento._

_Ahora lo volvía a ver. Volvía a sentir que su búsqueda tenía sentido. Fue testigo de sus habilidades, desde el primer día en el que cruzó por el comedor y se abrió paso entre los estudiantes para formar parte de la gran institución que era Hogwarths. Todos hablaban bien de su inteligencia, de su astucia, de su capacidad para resolver problemas y para superarse cada día. Y ciertamente él mismo fue testigo de todo ello._

_Aunque ciertamente, búsqueda era un término inapropiado puesto que para buscar necesitaba perder algo y el jamás había dado algo por perdido, mucho menos algo por perderse. Y si de ella se trataba, era mucho más lo que había ganado._

_Ella, la chica que respondía bajo el hermoso nombre de "Hermione Granger"; aquella que le había dado un nuevo significado a la palabra "Gryffindor" tanto o más como su contraparte Harry Potter que era otra personalidad apreciable._

_Una jóven fuerte, un corazón puro; una razón más para creer que el mundo y sus imperfecciones valían la pena. No estaba hablando de una diosa ni estaba hablando de una deidad a venerar; sólo estaba hablando de una chica muy prometedora._

_Pero sus miedos más profundos se hicieron realidad de nuevo con ella. La primera vez que habían aparecido, ya era muy tarde y de hecho le costó mucho acostumbrarse; para la segunda vez que lo vió realizarse los pudo detener a último momento. Pero con ella, había vuelto a fallar._

_No sólo sufrió él ante esos temores, también se vieron en otras personas que lentamente se encontraron reflejados en su vida. Ella era una estudiante especial, y sin duda había ganado muchísimos corazones. Pero parecía que eso ahora ya no importaba para nada._

_¿De qué temores estaba hablando? ¿Por qué todo había sido catastrófico de la noche a la mañana?, había sólo un simple hecho y daba mucha lástima hablar de él. Radio, prensa; todo se vió allí el mismo día como si se tratáse de una especie de burla._

_Él día en el que Hermione se marchó para siempre, el día que su voz no se oyó más; que no se vió aquella mano levantada ni se escuchó el siseo de las páginas de un libro siendo ojeadas a tempranas horas de la mañana._

_Traición, tan dolorosa como tan gratificante para el perpetuador. Una razón que aún no estaba clara_

-Estás mal Severus, te veo mal- habló Dumbledore luego de unos largos minutos de sesión de ideas.-

Yo estoy bien, me siento bien. El que está mal eres tú- contestó el más jóven del gremio de profesores, Dumbledore esbozó una sonrisa en sus labios evocando del primero una mirada de incredulidad y una sonrisa de sarcásmo.

_- Sin duda, sin duda- suspiró el anciano._

_- No sé que intentas, no miento. No hay movimientos, ni legiones armadas- habló el hombre lentamente como si midiera lo que decía- sólo está así, por motivación propia._

_- ¿Nada de nada?_

_- Nada, y deberíamos ya darle un fin a esto; es desgastante y sin duda poco ético- se levantó sin esperar respuesta y comenzó a girarse lentamente._

_- No sé por que aún tratas de justificarle._

_Y abandonó el despacho para dirigirse al suyo propio. Le hubiera encantado quedarse y hablar sobre las posibles razones mientras bebían un té preparado por dios sabe quién que era tan insulso como quienes lo bebían; pero él tenía trabajo que hacer._

_Nada fuera de lo común, sólo se trataba de corregir trabajos inútiles para estudiantes inútiles que pretendían ser más que "monos en posesiones de varitas". Sin emabargo había alguien que se mantenía, alguien que se resistía a ser reprobado por él, alguien que no tenía miedo al escucharlo decir "Tarea" y que era la razón por la cual cada vez se ponía mucho más exigente._

_Era sin duda fuera de lo común. Por años había esperado encontrar alguien que llenase sus expectativas y por un momento pensó que había sido una especie de engaño; ya que una persona como él imaginaba no podía existir._

_Pero existía, ciertamente era una cuestión de locos y comprobó ampliamente que se había equivocado. Cualquier cosa que le preguntáses la conocía, y si no, te perseguía a cualquier hora y a cualquier lugar para dilucidar la duda. Sin duda admirable._

_Deberes, ella no le temía a esa expresión. Sus ojos brillaban inténsamente al ver su rostro, escuchándo todo lo que tenía que decir y siempre tomando notas; siempre puntual y comedida en su trabajos._

_Nunca se había decepcionado, no había encontrado un punto en el cual quejarse y siempre superaba lo que él esperaba de ella. Era como una especie de vicio, una necesidad de pedirle más y más._

_Pergaminos ¿Que era eso para ella?, eso nunca había sido un límite. Palabras de esquina a esquina; de márgen a márgen, con una letra estilizada y pequeña que mostraba ampliamente sus conocimientos y su amplio nivel de entedimiento. Una tarea que como pocas, él esperaba._

_Pasó por innumerables ensayos, casi buscó el de la jóven para dedicarse de lleno a él. Había pedido dos pergaminos con quinientas palabras cada uno y se estaba imaginando lo que Hermione entregaría, aunque ya había fallado por primera vez._

_Por fín lo encontró, y lo leyó atentamente. Al final de éste reparó en que apenas era un sólo pergamino, a la mitad y con pocas ideas claras. No entendío al principio y se culpó a sí mismo ya que de seguro había leído mal el nombre gracias a las aburridas charlas de Dumbledore que sólo le hacían dormirse, tomó el pergamino de nuevo y buscó el nombre; igual intuía que no se había equivocado._

_Y bien, Hermione había fallado; por una particular razón ésta había dejado de hacer sus deberes y reparaba poco en ellos. Lo primero que le cruzó por la mente era las juntas con las que estaba, Potter y Weasly de seguro habían causado ese desvarajuste y ella sólo tenía que alejarse de ellos para poder trabajar mejor. Colocó una D en el trabajo y por un momento pensó en cambiar la calificación, pero no podía ceder ante sus caprichos. Ya era la segunda vez._

_- Tercera D señorita Granger, la tercera en dos semanas._

_Abandonó el despacho, y se dirigió hacia el despacho de Mcgonagall, fuera o no ella; no iba a recibir un trato especial. Se detuvo frente a la puerta y llamó con energía, ella no se iba a burlar de él._

_- ¿Que sucede Snape?- preguntó minerva acomodándose los anteojos, Snape entró sin ser invitado si quiera a pasar._

_- Te sugiero que le pongas atención a tus estudiantes, lee esto y sabrás por qué._

_Le entregó de mala gana el ensayo de Hermione y esperó atentamente mientras Minerva lo revisaba. Igual no se tardó demasiado y para cuanto terminó levantó la cabeza un tanto despreocupada._

_- Seguro Hermione se sintió enferma o tal vez no pudo terminarlo- trató de disculparlo pero eso no lo convenció._

_- Ya son dos veces, y cada vez son peores. Sin duda convive mucho con Potter y con Weasly._

_- Yo hablaré con ella, aunque si lo deseas podría._

_- No, seré yo mismo quien la haga entrar en razón. Buenas tardes._

_No iba a esperar, Sabía que Minerva no movería un sólo dedo para cambiar esa situación. Bajó las escaleras y se preguntó si tenía que ir a la biblioteca; aunque cambió de parecer ya que la que iba a la biblioteca era la antigua Hermione._

_Se detuvo a preguntar por ella, iba a dar muchas vueltas y no tenía el tiempo ni las ganas para hacerlo. Una jóven le indicó entre balbucéos donde encontrarla y caminó a prisa hacia su encuentro._

_La encontró a pocos metros, sentada en un banquillo del patio; complétamente sola y con la mirada perdida en el pasto. Se detuvo a su lado y ésta apenas notó su presencia._

_- ¿Que pasa?- preguntó con desdén, Snape negó con la cabeza._

_- Señor- le corrigió- y esa no es la correcta respuesta Granger._

_- No siempre me las sé todas- contestó la chica con indiferencia sin levantar la vista- en fin, ¿que es lo que quiere?_

_- Supongo que le parece muy divertido eso de no hacer los trabajos. Ya es la segunda vez que me deja una copia perfecta de la tarea de Weasly; y a no ser que se haya equivocado de pergamino, le exijo una explicación valedera._

_- No pude hacerla._

_- ¿No pudo hacerla? no me parece una buena excusa, sn duda se nota la falsedad en sus palabras._

_- ¡Ya le dije que no pude hacerla!- levantó la vista y los almendrados ojos encontraron a los negros y centellantes ojos del profesor- ¡Ahora, déjeme en paz!_

_Y dicho eso abandonó el patio perdiéndose por el sendero hacia los viveros, dejándolo solo, confundido y con una creciente jaqueca. Millones de emociones bullían en su interior, algo estaba mal y no iba a esperar que reprobase el curso para averiguarlo._

_- Vaya, vaya pero si es Granger- rió Draco y sus compañeros le imitaron- No te ves muy bien hoy, parece que te has despertado del lado equivocado. ¿O es que sigues cansada?_

_- ¡Cállate Malfoy!- siseó ella- ¡Cállate!_

_- Oh la señorita se ha puesto de mal humor. ¿Es que se te olvidó una tarea? Ah no, es cierto que ya ni las haces._

_Volvieron a reír en conjuto y la chica los miró con ira, al ver su rostro Draco siguió riéndose fuertemente._

_- Deja de reirte o juro que voy a patearte._

_- ¡Oh la pequeña Hermione va a patearme! - balbuceó Draco entre lágrimas de risa, sus amigos siguieron riendo con él- ¡chicos va a patearme!_

_No lo soportó más, no supo de donde pero una extraña fuerza se originó en su interior y para cuando abrió los ojos se encontró con el puño cerrado, con sangre en él y a un Draco tumbado en el suelo con la nariz sangrante y con la cabeza apoyada en una piedra._

_- ¡Oh dios mio!- chilló Pansy y miró nerviosa a Hermione- ¡Rápido, busquen al profesor Snape!_

_Crabble y Goyle asintieron nerviosos corriendo a través del patio, Hermione se quedó mirando como de la roca goteaba la sangre de Draco mientras Pansy se tumbaba a su lado._

_- ¿Que has hecho? ¡pedazo de animal!, ¡asquerosa!_

_- Él se lo buscó- suspiró Hermione y enseguida bajó el brazo; presa de un dolor intenso que la recorrió por completo, Pansy la miró con sorpresa pero Hermione enseguida retiró las manos de su vista._

_En minutos Snape estuvo con ellos, traía el rostro pálido y no dejaba de mirar la escena como si no pudiese creer lo que sucedía. Pansy se levantó del suelo y se apartó para que Snape pudiera acercarse a Draco._

_Lo primero que hizo fue poner suavemente su mano debajo de la parte posterior de la cabeza de Draco. Notó que la herida era ligeramente profunda y que por ello el chico había perdido el conocimiento. Luego levantó la cabeza y observó la mano sangrante de Hermione._

_- ¿Que significa esto?-Nadie emitió comentario y volvió la cabeza hacia Pansy- Explícate._

_- Estabamos caminando tranquilamente, cuando Draco se acercó para preguntarle algo a Granger y ésta lo golpeó._

_- Es mentira- respondió ella con naturalidad, Snape le observó._

_- ¿Entonces que hace Draco en el suelo?_

_- Yo no he dicho que no lo golpeé, el empezó primero._

_¿Que demonios pasaba con Hermione? ¿Era que había entrado en una dimención paralela? ¿dentro de un espejo?_

- ¿Admite que ha golpeado a Draco?- preguntó éste atónito, la chica no respondió; sólo continuó mirándole.

-Inaceptable ¡simplemente inaceptable!- vociferó Snape en el despacho del director- ha golpeado a un estudiante director, ¡pudo herirlo de gravedad!- dijo mientras llevaba por la muñeca a Hermione.

- ¿Es cierto lo que el profesor Snape está diciendo Hermione?- preguntó Dumbledore mostrándose impávido, pero sin negar que eso le sorprendía en demasía.

- Sí, yo golpeé a Draco; pero él estaba molestándome. No es mi culpa- miró a Snape y continuó- ¿Será que ya me puede soltar? ya llegamos hasta acá.

Snape movió las manos soltándola y observándola con odio. Jamás se le había visto tan pálido y enfadado como en ese momento, despegó los labios para hablar pero se detuvo, luego volvió a hablar.

- No sé que sucede con ella Dumbledore, desde hace unas semanas que no hace los deberes; ya he visto que se repite en otras clases, ¿y encima esto? No sé que es lo que tú piensas, pero ésto no puede seguir.

Dumbledore se llevó una mano a la sien y se dedicó a pensar mientras observaba a Hermione, su rostro estaba serio y no había expresión alguna en ella. ¿Se estaba sintiendo bien? ¿le había pasado algo malo? ¿estaba acaso enferma?

- ¿Hermione? ¿te sientes bien?- la miró asentir con firmeza- ¿Te ha sucedido algo que quieras que sepamos?

- En lo absoluto señor, me siento bien. Dígame cual es mi castigo para poder irme, si es tan amable.

Dumbledore se quedó en silencio, Snape se giró hacia ella sin creerse lo que estaba sucediendo en ese momento. Era como si flotáse en algún tipo de realidad virtual, o era que se volvía loco. Una de dos.

Bueno, éste trozo es como una especie de recuerdo sobre lo que sucede luego, como una especie de prólogo ante los acontecimientos. Era para continuarse, pero debido a mi poco tiempo no pude hacerlo. Igual espero sus críticas y nos estarémos leyendo en otro momento. Un saludo caluroso para todos


	2. Prólogo II

_Hola, Muchas gracias por los reviews que me dejaron, espero poder complacerlos. Un saludo_

* * *

_" Ya es el tercer día que llevo castigada con Snape. Como si él se sintiera de alguna forma excitado con sólo castigarme; que se yo. Otra vez me ha puesto a reordenar su alacena de ingredientes y me parece que los desordena para que yo tenga que volver a hacerlo. Ya que juraba que la baba de anguila estaba a la derecha el día de ayer."_

- Mientras más tareas repruebe y se siga comportando como lo hace; se mantendrá en ese estante- le comunicó Snape desde abajo- espero que le sea suficiente.

Hermione bajó las escaleras de un brinco, Snape la siguió con la mirada hasta que estuvo frente a él. Tomó asiento en su escritorio y la mantuvo por unos minutos más, luego desvió la vista hacia sus manos detallando algunas cortadas que tenía en ellas. Hermione apartó las manos rápidamente.

- Si habla, me ahorraría el tedioso trabajo de interrogarle sobre su reciente actuación. Le será más fácil.

- ¿Y si no qué? ¿Usará Legeremancia en mí?- dijo en un susurro, Snape se mantuvo rígido en la silla; apenas se le notaba que respiraba.

- Es grave lo que ha hecho hoy en la tarde señorita Granger, golpeó a un estudiante dejándole inconciente. Algo que pudo terminar mucho peor de lo que ahora es; ¿alguna razón que pueda eximirle de un castigo por un mes?

- Como si alguna razón fuera hacerle cambiar de opinión- barbotó Hermione- Ya lo dije antes y lo diré de nuevo, fue en defenza propia.

- La señorita Parkinson afirma que.

- La señorita Parkinson no puede afirmar, por que no sabe de lo que está hablando. No quiero ser impertinente profesor, pero no perderé mi tiempo aquí sentada si no va a creerme.

Snape no respondió se mantuvo en silencio tan sólo pensando, sus ojos se habían reducido a débiles destellos que danzaban en el halo de oscuridad que representaba ese despacho. Tenía que existir una explicación, tenía que haber una razón coherente para que Hermione; la mejor alumna de casi todo Hogwarths pasáse de la noche a la mañana a una copia barata de Crabble y Goyle.

- ¿Y?- preguntó la jóven luego de largos minutos sentada frente a Snape- ¿Me puedo ir ya?

- Es una lástima, es una lástima que heche todo su trabajo al trasto- continuó Snape con una sonrisa danzando por sus labios- es una verdadera lástima que se deje influenciar por personas como Wea.

- ¡Ron no tuvo nada que ver!- interrumpió Hermione- Ron no tiene nada que ver.

- ¿No tuvo que ver en qué?- inquirió Snape lentamente, por alguna razón Hermione se había puesto tensa.

- Ron no tiene nada que ver en esto, es todo.

Era imposible, imposible saber que era lo que le sucedía; aunque lo había creído imposible desde el principio. Desde que siquiera la jefa de su casa se había enterado de su actitud. No tenía muchas opciones y las ideas se le agotaban, además ¿por qué ella iba a confiar en él?

La miró una vez más esperando doblegarla o algo parecido, su rostro seguía serio y tieso: y por alguna razón ajena a él la antigua Hermione se había esfumado, quizás para siempre.

- Es su última oportunidad para sincerarse- susurró Snape apoyándo sus manos en el descanso de la silla- le doy una últma oportunidad.

- Yo no tengo nada, siempre saco buenas notas- Hermione introdujo su mano en el bolsillo de la túnica y le mostró un exámen de encantamientos- "supera las expectativas", me parece que usted está viendo cosas señor.

Parpadeó varias veces antes de caer en cuenta que la que estaba frente a él definitivamente no era Hermione.

ººOOOOOOºººOOOOOOºº

Una vez más Snape se encontraba plantado en el despacho de Dumbledore, la habitación daba vueltas alrededor suyo y para cuando pudo enfocar su vista el director se encontraba parado frente a él, mientras el permanecía sentado.

- ¿Te develó algo Severus?

Snape negó con la cabeza. Algo estaba mal y comenzaba a preocuparse, ¿se trataba de algo que él solo veía? ¿alguién más se extrañaba de ello?

- La he estado vigilando, he notado que luce pálida; tiene problemas para prestar atención y en sus brazos y muñecas he visto cortes. Pero es como sí, es como si nadie lo notáse; no lo sé.

- ¿Estará enferma?- se preguntó Dumbledore pensativo, Snape le siguió con la mirada mientras el primero divagaba por el despacho.

- Sea lo que sea no luce bien. Luce como si fuera- se interrumpió a sí mismo y perdió el valor para continuar. Las ideas que le pasaban por la cabeza eran bastante deprimentes.

- Sí- comentó el director con lástima- Será mejor que sigas vigilándola.

ººOOOOOOºººOOOOOOºº

- ¿No crees que te tardaste demasiado como para estar en la biblioteca Hermione?- suspiró su amiga Ginny al verla entrar por el retrato.

- No Gin, sólo estaba estudiando- Sonrió Hermione mientras su amiga la dejaba pasar- Snape me ha puesto un supera las espectativas, mira.

Ginny observó el exámen de Hermione con cierta duda, igual no era nada extraño que su amiga sacara hasta con Snape un "supera las expectativas"; pero era más el tiempo que pasaba estudiando y eso ya comenzaba a preocuparle.

- Te estuvimos esperando para ir al campo de Quiddicth, pero ya se fueron los chicos- comentó Ginny con cierto pesar, Hermione puso los ojosen blanco.

- No importa no me gusta mucho el Quiddicth- sonrió se sentó frente al fuego de la chimenea- tan sólo me provoca quedarme sentada y mirar la danza de las llamas.

- Ay Hermione, estás estudiando demasiado; ya no sabes ni lo que dices- sonrió su amiga antes de perderse por la escalinata hacia el dormitorio. Hermione ladeó la cabeza admirando el brillante fuego que se formaba al dorarse la leña.

**TBC:** Lo siento, parcial de estadística y tengo que estudiar. Luego les cuelgo más, espero que les guste y nos estaremos leyendo. Un beso.


	3. 01 Cortadas

Bueno, aprovecho las pocas ideas que tengo para este fic que es un poco complicado debido a la temática que trato de reflejar. Espero, que lo disfruten.

**S's- Lady. **

* * *

Capítulo 1:Cortadas

La mañana se suscitó con un chillido en el dormitorio de chicas en Gryffindor. La más joven, dos cursos menos que su amiga; se encontraba corriendo de un lado al otro.

- ¡Se está haciendo tarde Hermione! ¡Deja de estar durmiendo!

La otra chica apenas la escuchó, tomó la almohada con sus manos y colocándosela en la cabeza se dio la vuelta. A medio vestir; Ginny decidió subirse a la cama y zarandearla frenéticamente.

- ¡Hermione, tienes que ir a Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras! ¡Yo tengo que presentarme en Herbología, levántate!

Hermione soltó un bufido amortiguado con un bostezo y comenzó a levantarse con parsimonia. Satisfecha su amiga, le lanzó a la cama el uniforme que sacaba de su baúl.

- Le diré a la profesora Ember que me siento terrible.

- ¿Qué estás diciendo? La Hermione que conozco no se perdería una clase

La admiró con cierta confusión mientras la segunda hacía su vía hacia el baño. Quizás Hermione sólo tenía sueño y por eso decía esos disparates. Sonrió y siguió vistiéndose.

- ¡Ay rayos!

Escuchó un quejido dentro del baño y como un objeto caía al suelo haciendo un ruido estruendoso. Ginny giró el pomo de la puerta para entrar y tratar de ayudar; pero Hermione no se lo permitió.

- Descuida, no es necesario que entres; estoy bien.

Introdujo sus manos violentamente dentro del agua, la sangre comenzó a fluir mezclándose con el agua dándole una apariencia turbia. Con rapidez comenzó a secarse las manos.

Al salir, Ginny ya estaba lista y la esperaba con impaciencia. Tomó la ropa y miró hacia la chica Weasly con cierta preocupación, ella en cambio; pareció desesperada por salir.

- ¿Por qué te tardas tanto? No me vas a decir ahora que te da pena desvestirte afuera.

Hizo un movimiento con desdén y procedió a retirarse la parte superior de su pijama. Supo entonces que Ginny había visto algo por sus ojos ensanchados mirándola fijamente.

- Hermione, ¿Que es esa marca en tu costado?

- Es sólo un rasguño, me caí en el campo de Quiddicth; el césped estaba húmedo.

Ginny le miró con incredulidad que no cesó al mirar con sorpresa que en sus piernas estaba la misma marca. Rápidamente Hermione se colocó las medias y la falda; levantando la vista hacia la menor de los Weasly que aún se mantenía en silencio, meditando.

- Sólo me caí, pronto voy a verme normal- sonrió con naturalidad.

- Está bien, tenemos que irnos.

Bajaron corriendo apenas pisando los escalones. Se abrieron paso por el retrato y siguieron corriendo en dirección al comedor. Quedaban pocos alumnos dentro, incluyendo a Harry Potter y a Ron Weasly.

- ¿Se les pegaron las sábanas?

El pelirrojo, que terminaba sus últimas tostadas rió burlón, Ginny le miró de mala gana sentándose a su lado y tomando jugo de calabaza.

- No, eso nada más te sucede a ti. Simplemente me costó levantar a Hermione.

- ¿A Hermione?

Harry, quien estaba a su lado se giró lentamente para mirarla. Que él supiera, ella era la primera en levantarse y bajar para estudiar en la biblioteca antes siquiera de que ésta estuviese abierta.

- ¿Estudiaste mucho anoche Hermione?

Por un momento la chica se mostró ausente, recordar lo que había hecho en la noche anterior era lo menos que quería hacer en ese momento. Decir que había sido castigada por dejar inconciente a Malfoy era lo menos que quería decir.

- Eh sí, Snape me citó hasta altas horas de la noche para que estudiara un trabajo con él. Una ayuda que necesitaba.

- ¿Ayuda?- barbotó Ron, escupiendo algo de comida

- Sí, me entregó mi tarea sobre los hongos reductores y me pidió que le ayudara con algo.

- ¿Que algo?- preguntó el pelirrojo con curiosidad- ¿Un veneno altamente poderoso que pueda servir dentro del jugo de Harry?

Nada más por la idea, Harry desechó sus deseos de beberse el jugo. Hermione negó con la cabeza y comenzó a picar su desayuno.

- No, quería que le ayudase a clasificar unos ingredientes- contestó, cierto remordimiento en su voz.

- Pues debió hacerlo él, a eso se le llama "Usar a los demás"

No dijo nada más y volvió lentamente su vista hacia la mesa de profesores, tanto Snape como Mcgonagall la observaban con atención. Incapaz de comer, dejó el tenedor y se levantó de la mesa bajo la; mirada confusa de sus compañeros.

- Lo siento, no me siento muy bien; debo irme.

Salió corriendo en dirección contraria, Ginny tuvo el impulso de seguirla pero Ron no se lo permitió. Con la preocupación aún en su pecho sobre lo visto en el dormitorio volvió a sentarse y miró a sus amigos con gravedad. Aunque ella no era la única, ciertamente alguien en la mesa de profesores; había dejado su puesto vacío.

Se detuvo en el baño, una incontenible sensación de náusea se formó en su interior. Se sintió mareada y trató de humedecerse el rostro para disipar la sensación. Vió luces y puntos en sus ojos y fue entonces; cuando se recargó de la pared para evitar perder el equilibrio. Caminó torpemente hacia un inodoro cercano y luego de cerrar la puerta comenzó a vomitar.

No tenía nada que vomitar, lo único que hacía era botar saliva y tener arcadas. Así pasó durante unos largos minutos, donde; no supo de sí.

Tiempo después escuchó pasos o al menos eso le pareció; aunque el sonido era muy distante. Se llevó las manos a la cabeza ya que todo ruido por más minúsculo que fuera le hacia doler la cabeza.

Las puertas de cada cubículo eran abiertas una por una, no tardarían en hallarla a ella. Se levantó del suelo y se sentó en el inodoro, con las piernas cerca de su rodilla y con los ojos llorosos. No lloraba de miedo, lloraba por inercia ante la sensación desgarradora que se formaba en la boca de su estómago.

Entonces su puerta fue abierta, supo que la miraban pero no supo de quien se trataba. Una mano se estiró hacia ella y la tomó con mucho cuidado, luego de ello; la tomó por ambos brazos y la zarandeó levemente.

- ¿Qué es lo que le pasa señorita Granger?

Vagamente supo de quien se trataba, pero no prestó la debida atención. Igual, el profesor de pociones tuvo que soltarla; la chica corrió de nuevo hasta el inodoro y volvió a vomitar. Esta vez, sangre.

Los síntomas le parecieron vagamente familiares al Slytherin. Podías conseguir sentirte igual de mal tomando pociones coagulantes sin haber comido o incluso tomar una gran cantidad de ellas en una sola vez.

Soon.

Bueno, hasta ahora eso es lo que les puedo adelantar. Luego les termino el capítulo y les coloco lo que sigue. Besos.

**S's- Lady**

* * *


	4. 02 Cortadas II

Vaya, hacía muchísimo que no llegaba hasta esta historia. Espero que aún les interese, y me dejen sus críticas (buenas o malas) Pido perdón por el retraso.

**S's- Lady. **

* * *

Capítulo 2: Cortadas II

Mcgonagall, corría con rápidez por las escaleras y abría con violencia la puerta de la enfermería. En un corto instante, ella llegaba hasta donde estaba Snape.

- ¿¡Está bien Severus!? ¿¡Ella está bien!?

- Está grave- contestó el profesor observándola- No sé que sucederá con ella.

Mcgonagall, se sostenía el pecho con una mano; y miraba hacia ella con pesar. El director no estaba en la escuela, así que no recibiría noticias sino; hasta que arribase a la escuela. Snape permaneció sentado, junto a Hermione. Por una particular razón, estaba preocupado por ella; necesitaba entender que sucedía con ella y el por qué. Su cuerpo herido, sólo le daba dos posibilidades horrendas. Posibilidades, que él había vivido.

Retiró de su rostro, dos mechones de cabello; y le observó por un largo rato. Ellas apenas respiraba, como él; pero él almenos estaba vivo. Volvió a tomar una poción y humedeció con ella; sus labios. Mientras lo hacía, observó que algo sobresalía del bolsillo de su túnica. Al tomarlo, denotó que era un pañuelo blanco. Se había manchado con su sangre. Esperaba, que sus teorías no fuesen las exactas; o sin duda todo estaría mal.

Permaneció allí, todos los días y noches que Hermione no daba señales de vida. Mcgonagall iba también, día a día. Nadie sabía de ella, era el perfecto secreto guardado de Hogwarths. Pero Snape sabía, que pronto esa burbuja se iba a reventar.

Le dolía el cuello de tanto estar sentado. Comenzó a moverlo para oxigenarse la cabeza, y observó sus labios entre abiertos. Pudo creer, que su alma regresó a él.

Había pasado una semana entera, con ella inconsciente. Seguía, humedeciéndole los labios con la poción; a la espera de su respuesta. Aquella tarde, mientras lo hacía; uno de sus labios rozó su dedo. Se detuvo y retrocedió.

Ella trató de hablar, y él le pidió que no lo hiciera. Estaba inclinado de un lado cerca de ella y la observaba con fijación. Hermione había comenzado a abrir sus ojos, y sentía que la angustia le dejaba paulatinamente.

Estaba muy débil, pero respiraba. La poción que todos los días le daba, le había ayudado a sobrevivir sin alimentarse. Quiso hacerle muchísimas preguntas, pero no debía perturbarla en ese instante; aunque no se mereciera sus cuidados.

Bajo las escaleras hacia su despacho, cuando estuvo exhausto; y se tumbó sobre su cama. Dumbledore había dicho las palabras mágicas "Has hecho bien Severus" Pero seguía sin comprender, qué había hecho. En la mañana siguiente, había ido a visitarla.

- Dígame, ¿Qué es lo que le sucede?

- No puedo, no debo- suspiró ella- eso no es su asunto.

- Granger- le amenazó- no me haga.

- ¿Utilizar legeremancia? Hágalo, yo igual; no se lo permitiré.

Exasperado, lo intentó; pero Hermione fácilmente le sacó de su mente. Ella era buena, estaba bien entrenada y no podía derribar sus defensas tan fácil como podía hacerlo con Potter o Weasley.

- No me haga buscar al director.

- Búsquelo, yo ya me iba.

Puso los pies en el suelo, aunque Snape le advirtió que eso era potencialmente peligroso. Su vista se nubló y se vino abajo con violencia. La sostuvo entre sus brazos; para evitar que se cayera y sintió algo extraño entre sus dedos. Al levantarle la manga izquierda; lo supo y la soltó en la cama con violencia.

- ¿Qué hizo?- gritó, cuando la serpiente y la calavera se veían en su piel.

- Nadie iba a entenderlo, nadie.

- ¿Cómo se atrevió?

- No quiero discutirlo con usted profesor- dijo, sosteniéndose de un muro- déjeme.

- ¡De aquí no va a salir, iremos con el director!

* * *

Lo sé, nueve mil años sin postear; para esto pero es que no tengo tiempo. La inspiración para mis fics es otra cosa que se ha ido muriendo; y necesito recuperarla. Ruego entiendan.

Besos y saludos.

S's Lady.


	5. 03 ¿Se ha vuelto loca?

Bueno, los problemas familiares y personales, me han tenido alejada de los fan fics, en sumo grado. Espero que este capítulo les guste y me disculpen por el retraso que he acometido.

**S's- Lady. **

* * *

Capítulo 3: ¡Se volvió loca!

Severus no dejaría que ella se escapara así como así. Con rapidez, caminó detrás de ella y la obligó a volverse. Realmente, ¿Cómo no poder? Si simplemente caminaba muy lento, gracias a sus heridas. Exhalando con fuerza sus ojos se fijaron en los de ella, tratando de taladrarla con la mirada, tratando de investigar las razones de su actitud repentina.

- ¡Va a tener que escucharme!

- No me da la gana- resongó ella con enojo. Severus la miró, tratando de no matarla en ese pasillo. Hermione con una sonrisa cargada de malicia, se soltó sus manos y continuó caminando- será mejor que no se entrometa. No creo que le vaya bien si lo hace.

- ¿Qué es lo que le ocurre? ¿Se volvió loca?

- Simplemente, quiero el lugar que me corresponde. Profesor Snape. No detrás de sus pies, haciendo lo que todos quieren que haga. Mi lugar es otro y...

Hermione se detuvo, con un suspiro y se tambaleó. Dolía horrores y no podía soportarlo. Había hecho mucho esfuerzo y eso había lastimado lo poco que estaba sano. Severus caminó hasta detenerse a su lado y evaluar la situación. Apegada a una columna, Hermione trataba de descansar, pero ardía.

Jadeaba, su visión estaba perdida. Se desmayaría seguramente. Necesitaba descansar, para recuperarse.

- Severus- dijo Albus, cuando había regresado a la enfermería con ella entre sus brazos- necesito pedirte un favor.

Dumbledore y sus benditos favores.

- ¿Qué?

- Necesito que cuides de Hermione. Llévatela, trata de que no se lastime más.

- ¿Yo? No me quiere ni a cinco centímetros de distancia.

- Eres el único, capaz de ayudarle. Quizá puedas...

- Oh no. No usaré legeremancia en ella.

- Simplemente quiero que la cuides. Cuídala por favor.

¿Qué hacía? ¿Qué decía? ¿La cuidaba? Guardó silencio, mirándola. ¿Por qué se ocuparía de una niña tan grosera, como era ella? Con una exhalación forzada, ladeó la cabeza hacia el anciano, que lo miraba con un gesto de casi ruego. Lucía asqueroso, deprimente. ¡Ellos no se llevaban bien!

Cuidarla. Claro.

- Como quiera. Pero no me haré responsable. Si ella decide...

- Sí. Si decide irse, ya no podremos hacer nada.


End file.
